mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter:592 エール: Yell
Scene:001 Perona: え～～～～ん E～～～～n -- Ee～～～～n!! -- ここは　"偉大なる航路"　クライガナ島 Koko wa "Grand Line" Kuraigana Tou Here is Kuraigana Island on the Grand Line. シッケアール王国跡地ーー滅びた国に未だそびえる古城ーー Shikkeaaru Oukoku AtochiーーHorobita Kuni ni Imada Sobieru Kojyouーー Shikkeaaru Kingdom site -- the old castle still rising in the ruined country --'' 実は数年前から Jitsu wa Suunen Mae kara ''In truth since several years before ある男が住み処としている城だった Aru Otoko ga Sumika to Shite iru Shiro datta. It was the castle where a man has decided to live in. "Kurai" of "クライガナ島(Kurai'''-gana Island'')" is an antonym of あかるい:Akarui. It means dark, dismal, gloomy, shadowy, dull, depressed, dispirited, sorrowful, ignorant, unclear, unknown, unfamiliar, stranger, etc. "-gana" is one of modality of the sentence end in Kansai area (around the Kansai International Airport). It is often used by the comedians in Kansai area. "Shikke" of'' "'シッケ'アール王国 (Shikke-aaru Kingdom)"'' is wet, damp, moisture. "-a(a)ru" means "there is/are", "it is", "I/we have". I'm not sure it is muggy or not because there are tall needle-leaved trees. So I feel cold rather than hot. It looks like north of cold damp Kyoto where a lot of cedar rise. A lot of wild Japanese monkeys are still living in the mountains around Kyoto basin. One of the west mountains, Arashi-yama is famous tourist spot today. It is very cold for me even if I wear heavy coat from Autumn to Spring, but foreign tourists walk lightly dressed. So my impression is doubtful. monkeypark http://monkeypark.jp/en/ Perona: -- え～～～～ん!! -- -- Eeee～～～～n -- It is one of the typical loud crying mimetic word for a little girl. Actually it is hard to cry with sound of "E". Ordinarily the animals cry with "A/O/U". It is the signal of "Listen to me!! Take care of me!!". モリア'様'が　戦争で　死んだなんてェ～～～～～～～～!!! Moria'''-sama''' ga Sensou de Shinda nantee～～～～～～～～!!! I never thought that Moria'-sama''' was dead in the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!'' "-sama''" is suffix of general polite honorific title for a person such as "Mr./Mrs./Miss." Its casual suffix is "-san". "''-sama''" is usually used as an address on postal matter such as "'''Dear Mr. Moria" and as polite calling customers name by service providers. However, some ladies often call their super-star idol with "'-sama'" like ”Beckham'''-sama'”. Perona calls others without "'-sama'" and speaks rough as if she is a young man like Zoro. Both of speaking tone is very similar except the person difference, 私:Watashi ("I" for a woman or politely for all) /おれ:Ore("I" for a man). But she calls only her master with "'-sama'". She is deeply attached to Moria, I suppose. It's just an aside but, I like ladies of Doflamingo Family who call him "若様:Waka'-sama (my dear young lord)" with their longing as much as they have. Generally I like all ladies in One Piece. I really admire the author for his wording and drawing of ladies. They are all admirably vivid bonny. Besides, I like the item wording too. '''Mihawk: 耳障りだ　他所で泣き喚く'がいい'・・・ Mimi zawari da. Yoso de Naki Wameku ga Ii・・・ It is harsh on my ears. '''You ought to' cry and yell elsewhere...'' And then he decided to take care of her without ignoring her request, without going out for a walk. A man has no choice to do so for a crying woman with mimetic "Eeen". To let her talk three times as much as he talk. By the way, he doesn't have "interpersonal modality" but "epistemic/deontic modality". He also uses "epistemic/deontic modality" as same as others. He doesn't order her "leave." He shows his pain and his sense of appropriateness, "good or bad". ex. interpersonal modality of the characters "X ga Ii (X is good)" Gentlemen Brook and Coby: '"''X ga Ii '-desu yo(ne?)"'' Sanji:"X ga Ii '-yo(ne?)", Marco:"X ga Ii '-yoi", Mr1: "X ga Ii '-youde''", '''Mr.3:"X ga Ii '-gane''", '''Ivankov:"X ga Ii '-kkyable''", '''Kamas:"X ga Ii '-noyoneen'", '' '''Mr2:' "X ga Ii '-njanaai(?)" Franky: "X ga Ii '-njaneeno(?)", ''Zoro:' ''"X ga Ii -'''kamona/-njaneeka?'", '' '''Usopp:"X ga Ii '-i,i,i,inokayooou? really? actually? practically? I, I ,I am op-op-opposite!'"'' ViVi:"X ga Ii '-nokashira? How about you?" Nami: "X ga Ii '-kamo/-wa!/-wane/-wayo(ne?)" Robin: "X ga Ii '-wa''", '''Rebecca:"X ga Ii '-nda!", Chopper and Perona: "X ga Ii '-zo!!!"'' '''Luffy:"X ga Ii '-zo!!! X absolutely!!! I don't want anyone/anything else but X!!! X ONLY!!!"'' '''Virtual Luffy of Hancock image and Black-beard:"X ga Ii '-ze". Black-beard unique original laugh "Ze-ha-ha-ha-ha" is come from his modality, "'-ze'". "Welcome '-ze'!!!" Facebook: "X ga Ii '-ne''" with thumb-up '''Mihawk:"X ga Ii -'・・・'"'' Interpersonal modality is shows users inter-personality in the social community. "X ga Ii (X is good) '-ne'" is used as thumb-up button on Social Network Service like Facebook. The one who has the richest modality in variety is Nami. She is the professional negotiator. She can handle most of above examples as necessary, for instance she pretends to be a man "Nami-zou" in front of Lola. Mihawk Interpersonal modality is null of redundancy-suppression or middle-dot-padding in silence, "-'・・・", very poor but very rich in the context in Japanese. "耳障りだ '-null '(It is harsh on my ears.) ” is very sharp. But his next sentence, "他所で泣き喚くがいい・・・'(''You ought to cry and yell elsewhere'...)''" has long dull indefinite aftertaste because of unmodified verbal modality. It is the same way he has no defined Special Skill nor flashback to modify his life. He is designed deliberately avoiding needless modification as if making a contract document of the long-span system development include operation and maintenance to leave the door open to further negotiations on drinking. He repeats nonverbal null & dull Interpersonal modality. It is a typical nature of Casanova, Don Juan and Mukashi-wotoko. '''Perona: 人'''が悲しみにふけってんのに　何て冷酷な男だ!! '''Hito ga Kanashimi ni Fukette n noni Nante Reikokuna Otoko da!! Although a '''person' is given up to own sorrow, what an inexorable man!!'' 優しい言葉の'一つも'かけて　温かいココア'でも'　持って来いっ!!! Yasashii Kotoba no Hitotsu mo Kakete Atatakai Cocoa demo Motte koit!!! Bring me '''something' to drink like'' ''a hot cocoa to speak something like a tender word to me!!!'' 私は客人だぞ!!!　 Watashi wa Kyakujin dazo!!! I am a guest, you know!!! The most mysterious ability of the women is that they can speak long sentence in regular word order fluently even if they are given up their own emotion. That aside, the ones who talk with Mihawk have two interesting common points. The first, they talk about a person '''generally. The second, they give him '''an example of something. He is awkward and slow enough that the rapid persons who talk with him want to give him the hint. "In this case, you’d be nice to do something like xxx as a man". But he knows very well that he goes well unless doing such a typical example. He is lazy to do something usual. Mihawk: 招いていない Maneite inai Not asking. おれの留守中に　お前達が勝手に住みついていたのだろう Ore no Rusu-cyu ni Omae-tachi ga Katte ni Sumi-tsuite ita no da rou You should be free to inhabit during my absence. His answer is usually ぶっきらぼう: Bukkirabou (curt, rude, blunt, brusque) with few words at first. But he links his words one after another in an order of ideas to flash across his mind. Glass: コト・・・ Koto... "Koto" is mimetic word of soft mild calm tender touching of small light items as if they tweet a sweet word in their neighbors ear quietly. It is a fantastic sound. It should sound when we shake quietly an antique music box, an old engage ring in the jewel box, a nostalgic photo frame, and so on. Mihawk himself drinks "グビッ:Gubit" according to Zoro's flash back, but his items always sound softly like a fantasy. "Koto..." is very true answer Perona hopes from him. I don't know another better answer than it in this scene. It is the best. Her ghost looks down "Koto..." In truth, the above conversation has reversed meaning. Mihawk: ーーそれに　この記事は信憑性にかける・・・ ーーSoreni Kono Kiji wa Shinpyousei ni Kakeru・・・ -- Besides, this article is without credibility... He has already aged eyes or his eyes seem to weak to see the small fonts and pictures on the paper. He reads it too near or too far his eyes. One of the reason a man knits his brows tight is squinting at something to focus. Others are reading the paper within proper distance. One of his habits is talking with someone without looking at the face. He doesn't have a habit to check facial expression. It means he has another richer information source. Perona: え！？ E!? What!? じゃあ　モリア様が”戦死”したってのは　ウソなのか！？ Jaa Moria-sama ga Senshi Sita tte no wa Uso Nano ka!? Then, is it a lie that Moria-sama felt in battle!? Mihawk: ......... ......... 生死については知らんが・・・ Seishi ni Tsuite wa Shiran ga・・・ As for life and death, I don't know but... 少なくとも・・・ At least... Sukunaku tomo・・・ おれの記憶では Ore no Kioku de wa As I remember モリアは　戦場では　まだ　生きていたという事だ・・・ Moria wa Senjyou de wa Mada Ikite ita to iu koto da・・・ it is the fact that Moria was still alive in the battle field. -- Don!! -- His speaking is 訥弁:Totsu-ben (poor, slow, awkward, stumbling, ineloquent, do not have a glib tongue) in the original text. He usually speaks ぽつぽつ:Potsu-potsu (like a few drops of rain starting to fall) with a lot of dots of silence. He is a man of 朴訥:Boku-totsu (true honest but simple and naive). Her ghosts have already trust him to do 万歳:Banzai (cheer up or give up). They look like to give up thinking about news of Moria-sama themselves leaving all the decision-making to Mihawk-sama and now enjoy playing with ghosts around him. Even so, he is a man who is really をかし:Wokashi. His impression changes like a kaleidoscope each every scene. Moreover, he has different impression of wording and drawing in one frame. He sounds like he had no confidence about what he answers her question like a few rain drops on the wording. At last, he gives up "Saana (Who knows, I'm not sure, I don't know.)". However he looks like he is sure to explain something easy fluently. He is full of confidence leaning back in his armchair deeply, putting his arms on the armrest at ease, crossing his legs as usual on the drawing. He is talking about his lack of confidence high confidently. He is like Usopp who is full of confidence as for his lack of positiveness. Perona: 戦死してないのに・・・じゃあなぜ　そんな記事が!? Senshi Shite Nai noni・・・Jaa Naze Sonna Kiji ga!? Although he is not dead in the battle...Then why such an article!? モリア様の身に　一体　何が起きたんだよ!! Moria-sama no Mi ni Ittai Nai ga Okita n dayo!! What in the world happened to Moria-sama’s condition!! Mihawk: ......... ......... さァな Saana Who knows. In Kansai area, we usually say "知らん'''-がな':Shiran'-gana''' (I don't know '-gana'.)" with soft modality. Scene:002 Human Drills: キャウ!!　キャホ!!! KyaWu!! KyaHo!!! -- Kiin!! Gin!! Gikiin!! -- Zoro: "鬼" "ONI" OGRE Human Drill: キャホ・・・ KyaHo・・・ Zoro: ”斬り!!!” "GIRI!!!" '' BRAKE!!!!'' -- DON!! -- Human Drill: ウォホォオ!!! WuoHowoWO!!! ...............!! It is a trivial matter but, Human Drill's thinking(?) silent pop "...............!!" are same font of Mihawk silence. It is also used to Luffy's rare silent pop just eating with Jinbe who advises him to eat is to live and Nami's silent pop wearing "moody" T-shirt. It is the silent font of White-Den-Den-call (rare:flying psychic wave to scramble against wiretapping) who has the へ letter mouth. Recently, I doubt that one of White-Den-Den-calls ate Hito-Hito-no-mi Model:Mihawk is Mihawk. オ・・ァア・・・・・・・・!!! O・・aAh・・・・・・・・!!! ペロ Pero ハァ・・・ -- Hah... -- ペトペト Peto Peto -- Hah...Hah... -- Zoro: ツバで治るか!!! Tsuba de Naoru ka!!! Does it heal with spit!!? どこで覚えたその民間療法 Doko de Oboe ta Sono Minkan-Ryouhou Where did you learn that folk medicine? Of cause near by him. Closing one eye and looking at something with another eye is same habit of them. Recently, I doubt that one of Human Drills ate Hito-Hito-no-mi Model:Mihawk is Mihawk. There are too many habits in Mihawk as a human... Human Drills: Kyaho!!! -- Baaan!! -- I think that -- Baaan!! -- would be better than -- Don!! -- as his answering effect. "I'm not sure... --Baaan!! -- "Who knows..." -- Baaan!! -- "Sorry to ask Red-hear..." -- Baaan!! -- Zoro: ぐ!! Gu!! Hah, Hah コイツら・・・!!　どこまで　おれをバカにしてやがんだ!!! Koitsura・・・!!　Doko made Ore wo Baka ni Shite yaga n da!!! These guys...!! How far do they make fun of me!!! -- Don!! -- Hah...!! これじゃ　いつまでたっても　海へ出られねェ!!! Kore ja Itsum ade Tatte mo Umi he Derare nee!!! I can't get to the sea no matter how long it's been at this rate!!! Shields: ジャキン!! JaKin!! It means "Look at me!! I'm fine!!" Human Drills: Kyaho Kyaho It means "Hey, guy! Trade your swords for my big gun! It is easy to use!", "How about my lance!? Now I'll add one more! Today, I offer big chance you can get TWO!", "You can become strong like us using my helmet!", "Now let's trade!" !!? ビク!! Biku!! it is mimetic word of being nervous. I decide to call him Nervous Jr. Kyaho Kyaho!! It means "Boss, don't scold me!! We are just playing with a newbie! We don't think doing business without your permission! It's true! Trust me, Boss!!" -- Gata Gata -- It is mimetic word of shuddering with fear. Zoro: "Hawk-eye"......!! Hawk-eye: ーーもう　城を出て　随分経つ・・・ ーーMou Shiro wo Dete Zuibun Tatsu・・・ It has been long enough since you left the castle. まだ　こんな所にいたのか　ロロノア・・・ Mada Konna Konna Tokoro ni Ita no ka Roronoa・・・ I wonder you have been still at such a place, Roronoa... おれのやった小舟はもう使い物にならなさそうだな The boat I offered you looks no longer usable. Roronoa: うるせェ!! Urusee!! Shut up!! 元々　木片を貰ったんだと思えば　しがみついて泳いでいける!! Moto-moto Mokuhen wo Moratta n da to Omoe ba Shigami tsuite Oyoide Ikeru!! (Even if you're right, even if that's the fact,) I can swim to go holding on it just by thinking I got a wooden block originally!! I like his thinking way, "よしんば:Yoshinba - ダメ元:Dame-moto though". Even if I fail, I shall be in my original position. Even if it does not go well, I shall be where I was. I shall lose nothing except my life. Even if so, this very my life was not here originally. I think that he is the most thorough about everything he thinks. Hawk-eye: 何をそう急いでいる　傷ついた体で・・・ Nani wo Sou Isoide iru. Kizutuita Karada de... What's your rush? (There is no haste) in your broken body... "There is no haste." of Portia wording - Shakespeare "The Merchant of Venice" Softly; there is no haste; the Jew shall have nothing but the penalty: therefore prepare, Shylock, to cut off the flesh; Now he is admiring Roronoa theatrically dressed as usual. Roronoa: お前にルフィの現状を聞かされたからだよ!!　じっとしてられっか!! Omae ni Luffy no Genjou wo Kika sa reta kara dayo!! Jitto Shite Rarekka!! Because I was asked to listen the state of Luffy by you!! I hardly ever stand still!! "'' I hardly ever stand still''" -James Matthew Barrie "Peter and Wendy" I like their dialogue. It is poetic, dramatic and argumentative. ーーそんなデケェ戦争が起きた事すら　ちっとも知らなかった・・・!! ーーSonna Dekee Sensou ga Okita Koto sura Chittomo Shirana katta!! ''-- I was quite ignorant of the fact such a huge war even broke out at all...!!'' Hawk-eye: ーー仲間想いもいいが・・・こいつらは手強いぞ ーーNakama Omoi mo Ii ga・・・Koitsu-ra wa Tegowai zo ''--Thinking your fellows is also good but...these guys are sure to be tough.'' 「ヒューマンドリル」と言って　人間のマネをして学習する"賢い"ヒヒだ 「Human Drill」to Itte Ningen no Mane wo Shite Gakusyuu suru "Kashikoi" Hihi da They are called 'Human Drill' and wise "baboons" who mimic humans to learn Human Drill seems to be thinking, "i am safe? he is out? he is preached a lot by a preacher...now i am wise enough? he is ignore enough to lecture a lot?" I decide call him Safe Jr. 穏やかな人間のそばにいれば　穏やかに育つというが・・・ Odayakana Ningen no Soba ni Ire ba Odayakani Sodatsu to Iu ga・・・ People say they grow up peacefully if they are near by peaceful people but... 何せ　この土地では Nanise Kono Tochi de wa For at this land ーーつい７年前まで生々しい戦争が起きていた ーーTsui 7nen Mae made Namanamashii Sensou ga Okite ita ''--the raw war had broken out until just seven years before.'' おれが　この島を住み処と決めた頃は　まだ　血と煙の臭いを放ち Ore ga Kono Shima wo Sumika to Kimeta Koro wa Mada Chi to Kemuri no Nioi wo Hanachi When I decided to live in this island, it still smelled blood and smoke and 死体が足の踏み場なく　転がっていた Shitai ga Ashi no Fumiba naku Korogatte ita there is no place to stand in with dead bodies lying about. ーーつまり　こいつらは　その凶暴な人間達を見て育ち ーーTsumari Koitsura wa Sono Kyoubouna Ningen tachi wo Mite Sodachi ''--To sum up, they are "baboons" who saw that brutal humans and grew up,'' 武器の扱いを学び・・・森の戦士と化した"ヒヒ"だ Buki no Atsukai wo Manabi・・・Mori no Senshi to Kashita "Hihi" da learned to handle the weapons...turned into the worrier of the forest. Roronoa: Hah...Hah... He seems to think, "is that so? is it true what he says?" Human Drills think, "well, i don't agree his opinion. he was the most brutal one", "we were just peaceful traders of the forest until he arrived", "we offered good foods to humans and got the blight decorations to show up ourselves", "that's right. and we offered him nice foods to exchange his brilliant sword", "yes, it is the most excellent", "his hat is beautiful, too", "rather, and we asked him to exchange them for our foods as usual", "just at that time, he suddenly roared...", "we were all surprised at that....", "he is so brutal that beneath for such an elegant hat", "It is beneath you to say such a thing", "sorry, brother but..", "anyway he didn't seem to understand our business...", "sure he did not...", "i doubt he has no idea of business..." Hawk-eye: 人は武器と智恵ゆえに動物に勝る Hito wa Buki to Chie yue ni Doubutsu ni Masaru A man is better than an animal because of a weapon and wisdom. ーーしかし　動物が武器を取ったら　こうも強い ーーShikashi Doubutsu ga Buki wo Totta ra Kou mo Tsuyoi ''--But the animals are so strong when they have weapons.'' 思いあがった若僧には　ちょうどいい相手かもな Omoi agatta Wakazou ni wa Choudo Ii Aite kamo na They are just good match for a young guy conceited, I suppose. Roronoa: おれの事かよ Ore no Koto ka yo You mean me? rather, you mean you...according to their appeal...they seem to learn from you... "you are right. who else? only that young guy cannot understand our old habit. we prefer trading to training. but we have no other way to train ourselves hard..." Hawk-eye: 他に誰がいる Hoka ni Dare ga Iru Who else? ーーもう日暮れだ ーーMou Higure da ''--Now the sun sets.'' 城へ来い Shiro he Koi Come to the castle. こいつらは　おれの城には　近づかん・・・・・・!! Koitsu-ra wa Ore no Shiro ni wa Chikazukan・・・・・・!! They don't come near my castle......!! "he was free to live in our castle. we wanted to recover our fantastic castle and our treasures. so we studied and trained hard to handle these decorations. but it is still hard to get him away. then we have something to ask of you..." "I have no obligation to reply you and" Roronoa: お前に命令される筋合いはねェ!!! Omae ni Meirei Sareru Sujiai wa Nee!!! You have no right to order me!!! おれは今!!!　海へ出る!!! Ore wa Ima!!! Umi he Deru!!! Now!!! I'll go out into the sea!!! Hawk-eye: ・・・そうか　好きにしろ・・・ ・・・Souka Suki ni Shiro・・・ ...I see. Do as you like... "...agreed. now we shall give up to trade with each other." Well, I have a lot of comments about their dialogue but... First of all, the wording of Hawk-eye is very easy to type even with troublesome 2-byte-code IME kana-kanji conversion because it is plane in the form of a built‐in dictionary of my PC. His neat dictionary-like wording puts the accent on his fundamental animality in his symmetric lean body rather than his intelligence in his random moody mind. He has so symmetric figure that he usually behave unsymmetrically. He always sits with one leg raised. He often put his head on one side. And he sighs to turn away. I'v never seen such a man who sighed to turn away...It is a typical habit of heavy smokers who cannot stop smoking and try to escape their smoke under the table in front of the non-smokers. He might leap up and run away when he is blown a smoky breath on. My dictionary says "man has the beast and the spirit in him". I feel that he is the most beast-like man who goes on an animal trail, safe Desire path. It is not so far from his castle to see it behind Roronoa. Maybe they are within his safe territory he can walk around to observe without weapons. Although he has the advantage of the terrain, he has his full-set and sits on the higher wall to take more advantage of position. How watchful. He can attack one-sidedly with good sight and whip quickly behind the wall when he is attacked by others. There are such ruins of the building all around. Beasts and children like ruins with windows they can hide and watch out. Well then, where do I feel his intelligence in his spirit? Why do I feel he is a man? His habit of turning away is like a dog who smells wasabi. His habit of sitting one leg raised is like a cat who removes contaminants from his body by a leg. His habit of one-sided tweeting about what he is not asked by anyone as he likes is like a bird who is weak to hear sirens from fire engines. Then, what is the critical deference between his humanity and his animality? The answer is next scene. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_592 Next:Chapter:597 3D2Y Prev:Marineford Arc-3 Top:Translation' ' Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Translation